Fate Go Drabbles
by zheilla13
Summary: Sepotong cerita pendek lepas tentang interaksi antara Gudako ( Master) dengan para servant atau Servant dengan Servant.
1. Master X Shielder X Saber ( Lancelot)

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **Fate Grand Order Stories**

 **Rating : K – M**

 **Main Protagonist x All Servant**

 **Just Drabbles**

* * *

 _A/N : Ini hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang si master dengan para servantnya._

* * *

 **Male Master (Gudako) X Mashu(Shielder) X Saber Lancelot**

 **(Rival)**

 ** _Ketika Mashu berusia 1 tahun,_**

"P...A-PA..."

"Ah...Dia memanggilku papa...Kalian dengar itu?" Girang ksatria meja bundar kerajaan Arthur ketika anak kesayangannya menyebutnya papa.

"Ya...Iya kami mendengarnya,"

 ** _Ketika Mashu berusia 5 tahun,_**

"Papa...Mashu sangat mencintai papa."

"Mashu...Anakku."

"Papa...Hm...Kalau Mashu sudah besar nanti, Mashu akan menjadi istri papa," Mashu mungil semakin erat memeluk sang ayah seakan tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan sang ayah.

"Mashu...Papa juga mencintaimu."

 _ **Ketika Mashu Memasuki usia Remaja** ,_

"Aku, Mashu Kyrielight, lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Galahad, akan melindungi kerajaan Camelot dengan perisaiku sekalipun perisai ini hancur. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menginjakkan kaki dan menghancurkan perdamaian Camelot! Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa dan nama baik ayahku, Lancelot Du Lac"

"Hmm. Dia memang mewariskan darahku dan sifatku."

"Hah...Aku mengkhawatirkan masa depan Mashu, apakah akan ada pria yang mendekati wanita perkasa seperti dia?" ujar salah satu rekan Lancelot.

"Dia pasti akan menemukannya, aku yang akan mengetes mereka. Apakah mereka pantas menikahi Mashu, putriku..."

"Kasihan Mashu. Dia bakal menjadi perawan tua atau biarawati apabila ayahnya harus ikut campur dalam urusan cintanya."

 ** _Ketika Mashu dan Lancelot dibangkitkan kembali dan dipanggil,_**

"Mashuuu...Kamu tidak terluka?"

"Hn. Aku tidak apa – apa. Papa sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hn. Aku tidak apa – apa cuma luka gores di lengan," ujar Lancelot sembari memperlihatkan lengannya berdarah.

"Ah! Senpai?!" Mashu beranjak dari baringnya ketika ia mengingat bahwa senpai sekaligus masternya ikut bersamanya dalam misi kemudian gadis berambut pendek berwarna lavender muda berlari mendekati senpainya yang terbaring tidak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya. "Senpai!"

"Ugh...M-Mashuu..."

"Senpai, kamu terluka?"

"Aku tidak apa – apa hanya luka lecet di tangan." Main protagonist juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lancelot, ia memperlihatkan luka yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah! Gawat! Harus segera diobati sebelum infeksi. Senpai, aku akan memanggil tim medis."

"Mashu, ini hanya luka kecil."

"Tidak boleh. Itu bisa terinfeksi kalau dibiarkan terlalu la-..."

"Mashuu...Aku juga terluka." Lancelot menyela dalam obrolan anak dan masternya.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, Mashu. Obati saja Lancelot."

"Senpai adalah prioritasku dan yang lain, bisa diurus nanti. Ayo, Senpai!" ujar Mashu sembari menarik lengan masternya yang tidak terluka untuk ikut bersamanya ke tim medis.

XXX

"Mashu..."

"Senpai, kamu mau kemana?"

"Ah. Aku mau ke toko. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli."

"Boleh aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Hn. Tentu saja."

" _Terima kasih, senpai. Aku sangat senang. Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan senpai..."_ Ucap Mashu dengan nada suara pelan seakan tengah berbisik.

"Hm? Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Mashu?"

"Hmm...B-bukan apa – apa...Ayo kita berangkat, senpai!"

"Hn."

Tanpa diketahui mereka, Lancelot mengamati mereka dari balik tembok yang berada tak jauh dari master dan anaknya berdiri dan sudah pasti obrolan mereka terdengar di telinganya.

"Mashuu..."

XXX

"Senpai, Anu...Bolehkah aku mandi bersamamu?"

"Eh?! Mashu..."

"Aku akan menggosok punggung senpai," kata Mashu dengan wajah memerah pink.

"I-itu..."

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Lancelot!"

"Papa!"

"Wanita dan pria yang tidak memiliki ikatan dilarang mandi bersama. Mashu, apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu?! Wanita terhormat dan terpelajar sepertimu tidak sepantasnya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat ajakan yang memalukan seperti itu!"

"Aku adalah pelayan senpai. Sudah sewajarnya, aku selalu di samping senpai. Bahaya tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat karena itu, aku harus selalu berada di samping senpai."

"Tidak boleh. Aku adalah ayahmu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan anakku mandi bareng dengan pria meskipun dia adalah tuan kita."

"Lancelot benar, Mashu. Kamu tidak perlu menemaniku lagipula aku bisa menggosok punggungku sendiri."

"T-tapi, senpai..."

Gudako telah masuk ke dalam sebelum Mashu mengeluarkan kalimat protes.

"AKU BENCI PAPA!" bentak servant tipe shielder itu kemudian meninggalkan Lancelot dengan langkah kaki marah sementara itu, ksatria camelot berambut lavender itu terbengong mendengar kalimat yang terlontarkan langsung dari mulut putrinya.

Keesokan harinya,

" _Master, aku mengutukmu. Berani sekali anda merebut Mashu dariku... ..."_ Kutuk Lancelot, berlindung di balik kokohnya tembok markas dan menatap tuannya dengan tatapan cemburu bercampur aura membunuh. Dirinya tidak mungkin membunuh tuannya dengan tangannya sendiri serta menjadikan anaknya sebagai musuh. Oleh karena itu, Lancelot hanya bisa mengutuk tuannya dengan kalimat kekesalannya dari kejauhan dengan nada sangat pelan dan suram seakan - akan terdengar sedang membaca mantra. _**"Masterrrrr..."**_

"Ugh!"

"Senpai?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tiba – tiba tubuhku merinding seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatiku dari jauh, dengan tatapan seperti ingin mebunuhku," ucap Gudako seraya menoleh kanan kiri.

"Tidak ada siapa – siapa di ruangan ini selain aku dan senpai. Itu hanya imajinasi senpai saja."

"Aku harap begitu..."

 **The End**

* * *

 _Maafkan aku apabila Lancelot terlihat sedikit Ooc terhadap Mashu...Sebenarnya drabble ini tengah aku garap dalam bentuk komik pendek. Supaya tidak lupa dengan ceritanya maka aku tulis disini._

 _Semoga kalian menikmati cerita pendekku ini. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu membacanya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...Rama (saber) : Difficult Choice_


	2. RAMA X GUDAKO

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **Fate Grand Order Stories**

 **Rating : K – M**

 **Main Protagonist x All Servant**

 **Just Drabbles**

* * *

 _A/N : Cerita pendek Gudako dan Servantnya._

 **Female Master (Gudako) X Rama (Saber) lvl 10 Bond**

 **Difficult Choice**

"Rama _-kun_!"

"Ah. Hakuno _-san_. Ada apa?" balas saber berambut merah panjang.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Hn. Tentu saja selama aku bisa menjawabnya. Silakan."

"Terima kasih...Ok...Rama _-kun_ , apa kamu pernah mencintai seseorang?"

"Hn. Aku mencintai seorang wanita bernama Sita, istriku. Dia adalah wanita yang paling cantik dan lembut diantara semua wanita," puji Rama yang tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi istrinya.

"Ehhh...Apa kamu pernah menyukai gadis lain selain Sita?"

"Tidak pernah. Aku akan tetap setia pada Sita. Walau banyak wanita cantik berkeliaran di muka bumi ini. Hatiku tetap milik Sita."

Hakuno pun menepuk tangan dengan kagum atas pernyataan Rama. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Gudako _-chan_?"

"Eh...Master?"

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan Gudako _-chan_? Apa kamu mencintainya?"

"Hmmm...A-aku dan Master...Aku tidak Me-" Rama belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, seseorang memotongnya.

"R-Rama kamu membenciku?!"

"Master!"

"Kamu benci padaku'kan, Rama?" tanya Gudako dengan mimik kecewa bercampur sedih.

"A-aku tidak membencimu, Master. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa? Ternyata kamu membenciku...Aku memang gadis tidak berguna, bodoh, polos, lambat berpikir, manja, cengeng, jelek...Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu...Hiks... Beda sekali dengan Sita. P-padahal...hiks...aku sangat menyukaimu, Rama..."

"Master...Aku juga menyukaimu..." Rama terdiam malu seusai mendengar sepatah kata bahwa master-nya menyukainya.

"Benarkah?" Gudako memastikan.

"Hn." Rama mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

' _Hehehe...Syukurlah Gudako-chan...'_ Lega Hakuno dalam hati.

Tak berselang lama, Hakuno merasakan aura yang menyeramkan yang membuat semua bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang ke arah sumber. _'Heekkss...'_

"RAMAAAAA KAMU PENGKHIANAT!" Teriak seseorang sembari melepaskan anak panah ke arah Saber berambut api dan Gudako. Master dan servant itu tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan sebuah anak panah yang melesat ke arah mereka dan tertancap di tembok dengan kuat, kemudian keduanya menoleh ke pemilik anak panah itu, sebuah anak panah yang dipenuhi dendam. Tersentuh sedikit saja, akan berakibat fatal.

"SITA!" Kaget Rama ketika bola matanya memandang sosok gadis mungil dengan dikuncir dua dan berwarna sama dengan saber merah itu.

"B-beraninya kamu mengkhianatiku..."

"Eh...Bukan begitu...Kau adalah wanita yang paling kucintai di dunia ini...Aku dan Master tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Percayalah, Sita."

"R-Rama...Kamu menipuku?!" Marah Gudako, dia pun menampar pelayannya kemudian sembari menggepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat disertai tatapan marah ke arah Rama.

"Eh...M-Master...B-bukan begitu...A-aku," kelak Rama sambil memegang pipinya yang merah bekas tamparan Gudako.

"Rama, Kau pilih aku atau dia?" Ujar Sita dengan serius.

"Eh...A-aku..."

"Rama!"

"Rama!" Kedua wanita itu terus memojokkan sang saber yang memiliki Noble Phantasm _'BrahmaSutra'_

"AAAAAAAAAA...Hakuno _-san_ tolong aku...Eh...Hakuno _-san_?" Rama terkejut Hakuno sudah meninggalkan tempat tampaknya dia tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran cinta segitiga.

"Rama!"

"Rama!"

"OH DEWA VISHNU...TOLONG AKU!" Rama benar – benar semakin terpojok diantara dua pilihan yang sulit, milih istrinya atau Masternya. " AAA SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKUUUU!"

 **The End**

* * *

 _Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku tidak update cerita karena lupa Password. Aku sangat menyukai Rama makanya membuat cerita dia. Walau dia bintang 4 tapi dia adalah servant favoritku._

 _Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu membacanya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya... **Zhuge Liang (Caster) : Wrong Evolution**_


End file.
